Just One Wish
by MysteryMoonbeam
Summary: Bailwe, a young Kacheek, has a horrible owner named Katia. She dreams of one day having an owner who cares for her. When Bailwe's friend Rosajane comes to stay, both get a chance to achieve this dream - but are they brave enough to try?
1. Part One

**This story got into issues 511 and 512 of the Neopian Times! Yay! :D**

**Hope you enjoy my story. ^^**

If you had one wish... what would you wish for? Maybe you'd wish for a million Neopoints? Or a Faerie Queen Doll? Or even to become famous for discovering Jelly World?

You've probably been asked this question at least once in your life. But nobody ever asks me. Because nobody cares. What if I had one wish? What would I wish for? If you want to know, I'll tell you.

-x-

"BELLA! Get down here this instant!"

I ran down the stairs of my Neohome so fast that I tripped and fell flat on my face. I tried hard not to cry. My feet are tiny. I'm a Baby Kacheek, after all.

"Honestly, Bella! Why are you so clumsy? Pull yourself together young lady or I'm marching you straight back to the Pound!"

I gasped and picked myself up sharpish. Anywhere was better than the pound, even living with a hateful owner like Katia. Though I had to call her Miss Katia.

"Yes, Miss Katia?" I stood in front of my owner and gazed at her gleaming brown eyes, her red hair, her evil grin.

"What is this?" Katia held up a Bitten Green Apple.

"Um... an apple, Miss Katia?"

"A half eaten apple! Why have you been eating the apples I bought specially for Amy's visit this evening?"

"I didn't eat it, Miss Katia," I said truthfully "We must have Lady Blurgs somewhere," I looked under the sofa for Lady Blurgs.

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME!" Katia roared. I stood up quickly, and she thrust 1000 Neopoints in my paw. "Go straight to the Neopian Food Shop and buy another Green Apple! And don't even THINK about doing anything other than that! Now GO!"

I went as quick as my little feet could carry me. I wish wish wish she wasn't my owner. She found me in the pound last month and I was delighted to finally have an owner and a friend. I couldn't have been more wrong. I still can't forget that awful day she adopted me.

"Look at that Baby Kacheek! How rare! I'll take it!" She called me 'it' but I didn't care. She signed the adoption papers and took me to my new home. She didn't say a word to me on the way. I didn't say anything until we got home.

"My name is Bailwe. Thank you so so much for adopting me!" I bounced up and down, very excited.

"Stop that!" she yelled at me. "You're going to break the floorboards!" I stopped bouncing.

"Sorry," I whispered. My new owner glared at me.

"Let me make some things clear. You're my pet. I'm your owner. You do as I say, understand?"

I didn't understand. I still don't. I don't understand why she is so mean to me. She makes me do lots of chores, she only ever feeds me Ummagines, she never buys me any toys and she doesn't even call me by my proper name.

"Bailwe?" She said my name as if it meant 'dung'. "What kind of weird name is that? I shall call you Bella. A much better name."

You can't just rename a Neopet like that! But I didn't dare to protest.

"Hello, Bailwe! Is it the usual Ummagines today?" the Food Shop's Shopkeeper smiled at me. I had arrived at the shop.

"I'd like a Green Apple please." I handed over the 1000 Neopoints and the Shopkeeper handed me a shiny apple and my change.

I counted my change. I had enough left for a Kiwi and Cucumber Sandwich. I was soooo hungry, but Katia would be sure to notice if I bought one.

I decided to risk it.

"Um, can I please have one of those Kiwi and Cucumber Sandwiches too?"

"Of course! Here you go!" The Shopkeeper gave me a sandwich and I took a big bite out of it. I counted my change. 50 Neopoints. Katia is going to go crazy...

I left the shop and saw a Red Usul and her owner playing together. They looked so happy. The Usul saw me staring. Oh help, she's walking over to me!

"What are you staring at, then?" She wasn't angry. She was smiling, and so was her owner. I looked at the Usul's owner. I looked at her happy blue eyes and her long blonde hair. I wish she was MY owner too.

"Hey! Can you speak? I guess not, you ARE a baby, after all." The Usul laughed in a friendly way.

"Now, Ruby, don't be rude," the owner said. She smiled at me.

Then I noticed she was wearing a Wind Up Pocket Watch. I saw the time.

"I'm sorry, I'm not allowed to talk to strangers," I gabbled, and then I ran home quickly. Katia was FURIOUS.

"And what time do you call this?"

I didn't know what to say.

"Not speaking? Have you forgotten how to speak?"

Silence.

"GET TO YOUR ROOM, YOU ARROGANT NEOPET!"

I ran to my bedroom as fast as I could. It doesn't look like a bedroom. More like a cupboard.

I stayed in my cupboard for the rest of the day, without dinner. At least Katia didn't find out about my sandwich. I heard Amy knock on the door. I heard her talking to Katia, and I heard her Wocky, Rosajane, talking too. Rosajane is Amy's Yellow Wocky, and my only friend. She comes from a rich family, so she gets spoiled a lot.

I must have fallen asleep after that because the next thing I knew I was in my Cosy Sleeping Bag squinting in the daylight. I went downstairs to get breakfast ready- and who was that Neopet sitting in my chair?

"Mornin'," the Neopet said with her mouth full. She looked familiar. Where have I seen a Yellow Wocky before...? No... it can't be!

"Rosajane is staying with us for a week while Amy goes on holiday, Bella," Katia explained. "I want you to treat our guest with respect, understand?"

"Yes, Miss Katia," I nodded. So Katia hadn't adopted Rosajane. She was just staying for a week.

"Good. Now make yourself useful and make a Cup of Hot Borovan for me and Rosajane. And I suppose you can have one too."

"Yes, Miss Katia," I repeated. She walked out of the kitchen and I got the Borovan Press from the cupboard.

"What did Katia mean when she said 'I suppose you can have one too'?" Rosajane asked me. What a silly question!

"She means I can have some Borovan too," I replied.

"Yes, but that goes without saying, doesn't it?"

"No." I lowered my voice to a whisper. "Katia only lets me have treats like Borovan when she's in a good mood. Usually all I get to drink is water."

"You can't be serious!" Rosajane said this so loud that Katia came storming into the kitchen.

"What's the matter, Rosajane? Is Bella being mean to you?"

"No, Katia. Bella was just telling me a funny joke, that's all." Rosajane lied. Katia glared at me.

"Bella, you're supposed to be making Borovan, not telling jokes!"

"Yes, Miss Katia. Sorry, Miss Katia," I said meekly, though I wasn't the slightest bit sorry. Katia gave a triumphant nod and left the kitchen. I continued making Borovan.

"Sorry about that, Bella," Rosajane whispered.

"My name isn't Bella." I was getting sick of being called Bella.

"Of course it is!" Rosajane laughed.

"No, it isn't. It's Bailwe. Katia renamed me," I told her. Rosajane laughed again.

"You can't rename a Neopet!"

"Katia can."

"No she can't. Nobody can. Even if she calls you Bella, your name is Bailwe and it always will be."

I smiled at Rosajane and put her Borovan on the table, then I took Katia's to her. She sipped it, while I watched in anticipation. Last time I made Borovan she had spat it all over me, complaining it was too hot.

"Not bad," she said, and she licked her lips. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Next time add more sugar."

"Yes, Miss Katia." I scurried back to the kitchen and sat at the table to drink my own Borovan.

"So why do you call her MISS Katia?" Rosajane asked between sips of Borovan.

"She makes me," I whisper.

"You don't always have to follow her orders, you know. Amy used to be like Katia until I stood up for myself."

"Really?"

But Rosajane didn't have time to reply as Katia suddenly came into the kitchen and put her empty Borovan cup by the sink. Then she turned to look at me.

"Bella, I want you to go to Neopia Central and get some food for Rosajane's dinner. What kind of food do you like, Rosajane?"

"I like turkey."

I expected Katia to tell me to get some Deli Turkey Slices or maybe even a Turkey Pie. But she didn't ask me to get either of those.

"Bella, go and get Rosajane a Turkey Dinner," she smiled at Rosajane and gave me 10,000 Neopoints. Turkey Dinner! Such a delicious Gourmet Food would be something I could only dream of eating.

"Well? Go and get a Turkey Dinner, Bella!" Katia commanded.

"But Miss Katia... I haven't finished my Borovan."

"I don't care about your Borovan. I said I want you to get a Turkey Dinner!"

I had had enough. Rosajane was right. I should stand up for myself. She was looking at me with a worried expression on her face, quietly sipping the last of her Borovan.

"I want to finish my Borovan first. Then I'll go and get the Turkey Dinner."

BIG mistake.

"EXCUSE me? If I tell you to go and get a Turkey Dinner you go and get it! No questions asked! GO NOW OR I'LL FEED YOU TO THE ESOPHAGOR!"

I ran outside screaming and went straight to Neopia Central without stopping. I turned a corner- CRASH! I ran straight into someone and sent their shopping flying! Usuki dolls, pizzas and books littered the ground.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" I started picking up the pizzas. It was difficult to resist the temptation to eat them. I expected the person to be angry with me, but to my surprise she started laughing instead!

"Don't worry about it! Here, let me pick those things up. You must be in a hurry. After all, you just came charging right round the corner!"

Just then, a familiar Red Usul bounced into view.

"Hey, Bumble! What's all our stuff doing on the ground?" She looked at me. "Hey, you're that Baby Kacheek from yesterday!"

It was the Red Usul and her kind owner!

"I'm sorry, I knocked your owner over and she dropped all your stuff," I explained, and I picked up one of the Usukis.

"That's a Magical Hair Usuki," the Usul's owner told me. Then she turned to her Neopet, who was picking things up. "Don't we already have one of these, Ruby?"

"Yeah, but the Usukiland Shopkeeper gave it to me while you were at the bookshop. She said she it was a spare from her daughter's collection. It would have been rude to refuse it," the Usul, Ruby, said.

"That's true. Hey, little Kacheek, you can keep it if you want," the Usul's owner, Bumble, said. She smiled at me. I didn't know what to do. I badly wanted to keep it, but Katia would doubtless make me tell her where it came from. Then she'd throw the Usuki in the dustbin.

"Look, she speechless!" Ruby laughed, and she put the last pizza in Bumble's bag.

"Well, we have to get going back to our Neohome now. You keep the Usuki, ok?" And with that, Bumble and Ruby headed home. I stared at them until they were out of sight. Then I remembered why I was here- I had to get Rosajane's food! I started running all over again.

"What's wrong, Bailwe? In a hurry?" the Shopkeeper asked.

"Yes! Do you have any Turkey Dinners?" I put the 10,000 Neopoints on the counter.

"Yep, we have one left!" He gave it to me and took the 10,000 Neopoints. "You're getting a Turkey Dinner tonight? You lucky Neopet!"

I smiled weakly and ran straight home, my Usuki doll under my arm and the dinner carefully balanced. If only it WAS mine. I would so love to experience the taste of a succulent turkey like the one I was carrying.

I arrived home and Katia came running up to me.

"You're LATE!" she yelled, and she swiped the food from my hands. I fell to the floor, and my Usuki fell with me.

"What is this junk?" Katia picked up my Usuki with a thumb and finger. "Where did you get this piece of rubbish?"

I didn't say anything. I just lay on the floor while tears poured down my cheeks. I saw Rosajane standing in the hallway.

"GET UP!" Katia shouted. I immediately got to my feet. "You thief! You stole this, didn't you?"

"My Usuki!" Rosajane suddenly came flying towards Katia and she snatched the Usuki doll from her hands.

"That's YOUR Usuki, Rosajane?" Katia glared at me. "I knew it! You ARE a thief! You stole that doll from Rosajane!"

"Oh no, Katia. Bailwe- I mean, Bella, didn't steal it. I lost it when I went on a walk with Amy last week," Rosajane explained.

"Hmph. Very well. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt this time, Bella," And with that, she walked away.

"So that's YOUR Usuki doll?" My heart sank. I thought I had a toy at last. But no, that Usuki belonged to Rosajane.

"Of course not!" Rosajane whispered. "Come upstairs with me."

So Rosajane and I went upstairs and into Rosajane's bedroom and closed the door. Well, it was MY bedroom, but since Rosajane was the guest she slept in my room while I slept on the sofa.

"It's not my Usuki," Rosajane began. "But I just couldn't stand it when I saw Katia yelling at you while you lay on the floor crying. I don't like Katia one bit."

"But she's nice to you. Just look at the Turkey Dinner you'll be having tonight."

"I don't care. She's horrible to you. She doesn't treat you like a Neopet; she treats you like a servant."

This was so horribly true I felt my eyes fill with tears.

"And it makes me feel bad knowing that she treats me better. You know what? I think we should run away."

"Shh! What if Katia hears us?"

"We're upstairs and the door is closed. She won't hear us, will she?"

"But if we run away, won't Amy worry? You stay here."

"You need someone to look after you, Bailwe. That's someone's me. I coming too. Gather a few of you're favourite things. I'll go downstairs to get food for the trip."

"So we're really running away?"

"You don't want to stay, do you?"

"No!" I cried.

"Good. Now wait here, I'll be back in a minute. And here... this is yours." Rosajane gave me the Usuki doll. Then she went downstairs, leaving me alone.

There was no time to waste. I grabbed a suitcase from under my bed and packed my Cosy Sleeping Bag and my Usuki. There wasn't much else to pack. That was all I owned apart from my Baby Kacheek Nappy and Baby Kacheek Bib, which I was wearing.

Just then Rosajane pushed the bedroom door open with her foot. She was carrying some Juppie Jam Sandwiches, a Grapefruit Cake, a few bottles of Sparkling Raspberry Juice and her whole Turkey Dinner.

"And leave the Ummagines for Katia!" She stuffed the food in the suitcase and closed it. Well, she tried to.

"Darn it! There's too much stuff in this suitcase," Rosajane complained. "We'll have to take something out."

"I'll carry my Usuki," I offered.

"Good idea!"

I took my Usuki out of the suitcase and picked a few bits of grapefruit out of its hair.

"Are you just going to keep calling it 'Usuki'? You should give it a proper name!" Rosajane suggested.

I thought of a few names I knew. Rosajane? No. Amy? No. Bella? No way! Katia? DEFINITELY not!

Then I thought of the perfect name.

"She's called Ruby," I declared.

"Great name!" Rosajane grinned. "Now let's get out of here!"

We creeped down the stairs and eased the front door open. We heard rustlings coming from the living room- but it was just Katia turning the page of her book.

I followed Rosajane out the door and she gently closed it. I had a sudden thought.

"What if Katia sees us out of the window?"

"We'll go the other way. She won't see us."

So we went behind our Neohome- no, it wasn't our Neohome, not anymore. We went behind Katia's Neohome and climbed over the fence. Then we ran as fast as we could!


	2. Part Two

We had a great time! First we went to Kelp and had a Triple Chocolate Shell with Aged Tchea Juice. Then we went to the Tyrannian Concert Hall to see Yes Boy Ice Cream and we got their autograph. After that we went to Altador and King Altador himself gave us a tour. And we went to Faerieland and bet on the Poogles racing and we kept winning and we earned lots of Neopoints. We lived happily ever after!

...Well, we WOULD have done that, but we couldn't because we ran off with no Neopoints at all. What we REALLY did was wander round Neopia Central trying to think of something to do.

"Let's have supper," I suggested.

"Let's not," Rosajane replied. "We should save our food until we're hungry, not eat it because we're bored."

"Alright," I sighed. "Then let's go to sleep. I'm tired."

So we went to sleep. Rosajane and I huddled together in my sleeping bag. We only had one. I had Ruby tucked beside me.

"The ground's hard," I moaned. "And it's freezing out here."

"I can't help that," Rosajane hissed.

"I don't like it out here. This is your fault."

"How is it MY fault?"

"You were the one who suggested we run away."

"Would you rather be with Katia? Because I can take you straight back!"

"I'd sooner be with Katia than with a grumpy Neopet like YOU."

"You ungrateful creep!"

"You sound just like Katia!" I kicked her.

"OW! Don't you dare kick me!" She pulled my hair.

"OW! Don't you dare pull my hair!"

"Weirdo!"

"Freak!"

"WEIRDO!"

"FREAK!"

Then we REALLY started. Rosajane got one of the Juppie Jam Sandwiches from our suitcase and threw it at me. It landed on my face with a SPLAT!

I yanked the sandwich from my head, leapt at Rosajane and rubbed the sandwich in her face.

"UGH! My FUR! Look what you did!"

I simply laughed. Rosajane growled and pushed me in Neopia Central's fountain. I screamed, which was a big mistake.

"Hey! You!" Someone came out of the Defenders HQ building and started chasing after us!

"RUN!" I screamed, so we grabbed our stuff and ran as fast as we could. I tripped over one of the Money Tree's roots and banged my head. I don't know what happened after that. I opened my eyes and it was morning. We were at a totally different place, and Rosajane was cradling me in her arms.

"Oh, Bailwe!" Rosajane had tears streaming down her face. "I'm so glad you're ok!"

"Of course I'm ok," I mumbled. "Let me up!"

I looked at my surroundings and started scrabbling around frantically.

"Where's Ruby?"

"Oh, she's here. She got a bit muddy when you fell but I'm sure a dip in the lake is what she needs."

"...What are we doing in Kiko Lake?"

"When you fell over last night I picked you up and ran all the way here, to Kiko Lake."

"Wow! How long did that take?"

"I don't know. I didn't care. The only thing I cared about was getting you to safety. Bailwe... I'm sorry for being mean last night."

"I'm sorry too."

Rosajane held out her front paws. I ran over to her and we had a long hug.

"Here you go." Rosajane handed me Ruby. I hugged her too.

"Let's go back to Neopia Central," I said.

So we headed back. It took about an hour to get there, but neither of us complained.

"What do you want to do now?" Rosajane asked me when we eventually got back to Neopia Central.

"I don't know," I said. I looked at Ruby. "Ruby says she wants to go to Usukiland."

Rosajane giggled and said she didn't want to look at prissy dollies, but we went to Usukiland anyway.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "Look at all this awesome Usuki stuff!"

"It's a little babyish for my taste," Rosajane complained, but she agreed to stay for 10 minutes.

"Wow wow wow! Rosajane, look at this one!" I reached out for a Usuki set labeled 'Roller Skating Usuki Set'- and at the exact same time, another paw grabbed the set!

"Hey, what's the big idea?" I said to the Neopet who took the Usuki set. I had a closer look at this Neopet. It was... it was Ruby! Not Ruby the Usuki doll, Ruby the Red Usul!

"Hi, Bailwe! We just keep bumping into each other, don't we?" Ruby laughed. "Buying things for your Usuki?" She pointed to Ruby the Usuki.

"No. I don't actually have any Neopoints," I explained. "I'm just here to look at stuff."

"Aww, that's a shame. So what's your Usuki called then?" Ruby showed me her doll. "It's a Teenage Usuki. She's called Sapphire."

"Mine's called Ruby."

"Really? My name is Ruby too!"

"I know. That's why I called her Ruby."

Ruby's owner, Bumble, walked over to us.

"Hi, Bailwe! How's your Usuki?" she asked me.

"She's fine. Thank you for giving her to me."

"She's called Ruby, Bumble! Just like me!"

"Is that so? How cute!" Bumble looked at me. "I don't think I've introduced myself yet. I'm Bumble, Ruby's owner. So Bailwe, where's YOUR owner?"

I didn't know what to say. I looked at Rosajane for help, but she looked just as worried as I did.

"We don't have an owner. We ran away," I told Bumble.

"From the Pound," Rosajane added quickly.

"Oh dear. Well, we can't have you wandering Neopia without an owner. It's not safe."

We all knew what was coming next. Bumble would take me and Rosajane to the pound. Amy might come and get Rosajane back, but what about me? Would Katia come and get me? Or would I have a new owner? Or would I be stuck in the Pound forever? Either way, I'd never see Rosajane, Ruby, or Bumble ever again.

"You'd better come with us," Bumble said, and she held out her hand.

"No! Don't take us to the Pound!" I burst into tears.

"What?" Bumble started laughing. "Who said anything about the Pound?"

"Huh?" Rosajane seemed puzzled.

"We were going to suggest that you come and live with us." Bumble paused. "If that's what you want."

Suddenly, two familiar faces came storming into Usukiland.

"Katia!" I cried.

"Amy!" Rosajane cried.

"That's MISS Katia to you!" Katia shouted right in my face. "What do you think you're DOING? Running away from home! You have no idea how worried we were!"

Katia, worried about me? That's the biggest pack of lies I've ever heard!

"You weren't worried about me! You never worry about me! You don't even CARE about me!"

"Don't you talk to me like that! I'm your owner!"

"I wish you weren't! But yes, you're my owner and I'm your pet. Doesn't that mean you should care?"

I'd forgotten Bumble and Ruby were standing there.

"Why don't we take this conversation somewhere else?" Bumble suggested. "I don't think we should talk about this kind of thing in the middle of a shop."

"And who are you?" Katia demanded.

"I'm Bumble, and this is my Usul, Ruby. Bailwe and her friend here said they had escaped from the Pound." By this time we had left Usukiland and were going in the garden of a Neohome. Not Katia's. I think this was Bumble and Ruby's Neohome.

"That's ridiculous!" Katia yelled at Bumble. "They didn't escape from the Pound, they ran away from home! I go upstairs to ask Bella to prepare the dinner and she and Rosajane were nowhere to be seen!"

"So then I get a Neomail from Katia saying that you'd both gone missing!" said Amy. "So THEN I have to come all the way back from my holiday in Mystery Island and help Katia look for you!"

"Come on, Bella. You're coming home with me this instant!" Katia tugged my arm.

"Excuse me, um, Katia...?" Ruby piped up. "I think you have the wrong Neopet. That's not Bella; that's Bailwe."

"I don't care what her name is! She's coming home with me right now!"

"No, I WON'T!" I screamed, shocking everyone into silence. "I don't WANT to go home with you! I don't WANT to be your servant anymore! Because that's all I am to you, a servant, and I'm sick sick sick of it!"

Katia stared at me, stunned.

"...Ok then. If that's what you want," she whispered. She looked as if she was going to burst into tears, but Katia isn't the kind of girl who cries.

"Rosajane," Amy called. "Come on. We're going home."

"No!" Rosajane backed away. "Bailwe needs me. I'm staying with her."

Amy kneeled down beside Rosajane.

"Listen, Rosajane. You leave me now, you're never coming back. Understand?"

"I understand. I've made my decision. I need to stay with Bailwe."

"Very well," Amy said. "This is the last you'll see of me." And she walked off, never to be seen again.

"Better take you two to the Pound then," Katia sighed and held out her hands.

"No, not the Pound!" I cried.

"We're staying with Ruby and Bumble," Rosajane told Katia.

"We need to go the Pound anyway, to get the adoption papers signed," Bumble explained.

So we went to the Pound, a place I thought I'd never have to see again. There were Neopets crying, Neopets starving, Neopets calling for their owners. I wish we could rescue them all.

"Sign here," Dr. Death instructed Bumble. Rosajane and I watched in suspense as Bumble carefully wrote her name on Rosajane's adoption paper, then mine.

"There. I hope you're happy now, Bella," Katia hissed, glaring at me.

"My name is BAILWE," I reminded her, but she took no notice.

We headed back to Bumble and Ruby's Neohome- and now it was Rosajane's and my Neohome too.

"I'll take good care of Bailwe and Rosajane," Bumble assured Katia.

_Not that she cares_, I thought.

But to my surprise she kneeled down beside me and looked at me. I saw my reflection in her eyes.

"I've never understood you properly, Bella. I mean, Bailwe." Katia paused. "I just hope you'll be happy here."

I started crying then. Katia gave me a hug.

"I'm going to the Pound now. I'm going to adopt a Neopet, and THIS time I'll take good care of it. Him. Her. Whatever."

"You can come and visit any time you like," Bumble offered.

"That'd be great." Katia stood up. "Well... goodbye Bailwe."

"Goodbye, Miss Katia."

"Hey, just call me Katia." She smiled and I smiled back.

And then she walked away.

"Wow," Ruby began. "I get two new sisters in one day!"

"We should go inside," said Bumble. "It's nearly dinner time and I have no idea what to cook!"

"Oh, don't worry about that..." Rosajane grinned and patted our suitcase.

"We have enough food for everyone!" I cheered. And so Rosajane and I went inside our new Neohome with our new owner and new sister.

-x-

You see, what I've been trying to tell you all this time, is that if I had one wish... my wish would be to have a loving family that I would cherish forever.

Looks like my wish finally came true.


End file.
